Happy Birthday? More like a Jealous Birthday!
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung
Summary: It's coming close to Cammie's birthday! But lately, Zach's been acting strange. He's been hanging around Macey a lot and Cammie's taking action. Will she end up with a Happy Birthday? or one that's worth forgetting? One shot.
1. Drama Filled CoveOps Class!

**Cammie's POV**

We were doing a CoveOps assignment outside on the field behind our school, which was usually used to P&E training. Today we were searching for bugs, chips, tracking devices, locaters, and all other spy devices in the forest behind the fields.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. For today's class, you will be searching for tiny spy devices in this forest. Remember, they could be anywhere and on anything so watch where you step and keep your eyes open. You will need a partner to stick with at all times. Good luck." Mr. Moscowitz said.

I originally planned to stick with Zach during this but lately, I'd noticed that he'd been spending an awful lot of time with Macey.

"I hate how he always walks with Macey." I told Bex. Liz and Jonas weren't with us, because they didn't take CoveOps class and Grant had a different class at this time. "I know it's just to mess with me, but still. It makes me kind of mad." I complained. "Aw, Cam. It's alright." Bex said. She looked at the nearest reflective surface. Which happened to be the metal fence. "Hmm…looks like they're whispering something to each other." Bex pointed out "Hmm, really?" I asked. _That didn't surprise me_." Just great, I groaned. "Come on Bex" I said. She glanced back again and they were whispering and looking at me, according to Bex. After 2 more minutes, Bex reported that they were now hugging. _That's it. I'm done_. Bex and I walked ahead further. That's when Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, and Courtney Baur called out to me. "Hey Cammie, what's up with you and Zach?" they asked. "We broke up" I replied. Their eyes widened and Tina jotted something down in her notebook. "I knew it…" she faitly muttered.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie's birthday was coming up in 3 days. I want to get her something really special, but being the guy I am, I have no idea what to get her. I'd been spending some time with Macey, getting her advice on what I should get Cammie. I noticed today that Cammie was getting especially distant. I asked Macey what we should do for Cammie's birthday. "Well, us girls are throwing her a surprise party in our room and you boys are invited of course." she said while we were looking at Cammie. I saw Bex glancing at our reflection in the metal fence and whispered something to Cammie. _That was odd. Usually, Cammie always glances at me and smiles, but today she hasn't looked back once and was having Bex be the lookout_. "I think you should get her a necklace" Macey concluded. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!_ "Thanks Mace." I said. I was so caught up with the excitement, that I hugged her. I saw Bex look at our reflection a third time and whispered what we were doing to Cammie. _Oh, no. that's not good._ They went straight into the forest to begin the assignment, choosing Bex to com alone with her instead. "Ok Macey. Let's stick together" I said. We set out in the forest, following Bex and Cammie.

**Cammie's POV**

I know Mr. Moscowitz told us to have a partner in these woods and I originally chose Zach. I guess now I'm sticking with Bex. We walked in and immediately spotted 2 bugs on the backs of actual bugs, and 3 tracking devices located on the roots of a poison ivy tree. Bex and I moved forward, and I noticed Zach and Macey following us. I saw them coming toward us from the front to try and cut us off, but we veered the other way, not wanting to talk to Zach at the moment. "Hey Bex. Come here." Zach said. I told Bex to say no and she refused Zach's offer. Suddenly, they were behind us again, getting closer by the second. "Cammie, what if he comes up to you and says he's just testing you?" Bex asked me. "Then I'm going to walk away." I explained. Zach was talking to Macey now but cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice, making she we heard them, even though they were 3 feet behind us. "Cause I really like her a lot" he said. Bex looked at me and I just pretended not to hear him. "I really love her" he said louder now. That caught my attention and my steps faltered a bit. He used that to his advantage and caught up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbed my arms. He slipped his hand in mine, intertwined our fingers and led me away from Bex and Macey.

**Bex's POV**

I walked away awkwardly as I saw Zach come up behind Cammie, rubbed the back of her arms, slipped his hand into hers, intertwine their fingers and led her away. _That was so romantic!_ I was about to follow them, but Macey pulled me back and and told me to give them some alone time.

**Macey's POV**

I could tell Zach knew something was up with Cammie. I mean, come on! I would never go out with someone like him! Especially not one of my best friend/sister's guys. I saw Zach catch up to her and led her away in the sweetest way possible. Bex started after them, but I stopped her. "They need some alone time" I told her. Bex and I walked the other way, away from Cammie and Zach.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach rubbed the back of my arms, took my hand, and led me away from Bex. "What." I stated, narrowing my eyes and trying to pull my hand free with no luck. "Cammie. I know I've been entirely distant from you this week and I'm sorry. But it's for a good reason. I promise." He said. "So, you're not cheating on me with Macey?" I asked. He grabbed both my hands until I faced him and. "MACEY?! Heck no! No way. I really like _you_, Cammie." He said. I…really like you too Zach" I said, though it felt weird voicing my thoughts out loud. He leaned down and kissed mein the middle of the forest. "When we broke apart, he put his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes. "Can I at best know what you guys were talking about?" I asked hopeful, he laughed and both of us went off in the forest looking for the rest of the spy devices that were hidden, hand in hand.


	2. Epilogue: Cammie's Birthday!

_**Epilogue: 3 Days Later**_

**Cammie's POV**

I walked into my room that I shared with Macey, Bex, and Liz, with Zach holding my hand. "Surprise!" shouted 5 different voices. I looked around the room, all my closest friends were there. Jonas, Liz, Macey, Bex, and Grant. "Happy Birthday Cam!" my roommates squealed and hugged me. I never let go of Zach's hand. "Awww, you guys, thank you so much!" I exclaimed. We talked, laughed, ate, and parties all night. I opened presents from everyone, and they were all so wonderful and useful! Grant and Bex got me my very own personal punching bag, Liz and Jonas got me a high tech super spy watch with all the latest gadgets and gizmos attached, Macey got me Macey-approved clothes and makeup (of course), but what Zach got me was probably the best one yet. He gave me a jewelry box, and when I opened it, it had a necklace shaped like a heart with a Z&C (Z&C) engraved in it. "Zach! This is beautiful!" I breathed. He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you. And just so you know, this was what Macey and I were talking about." He said. I instantly felt bad. I can't believe I accused Macey and Zach of cheating on me! They're the best ever! He kissed me once more and muttered, "Happy Birthday Gallagher Girl." I knew this was truly the sweetest birthday ever.


End file.
